We'll Take Care of You
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth gets sick, but luckily Dean and Roman are there to take care of him, in their own weird way. However, Dean and Roman are horrible 'nurses' because they get up to their own hijinks. Seth ends up questioning why he's friends with these people. One-shot.


A/N: I'm not dead! :)

I had a horrible case of writer's block.

I kind found it a bit upsetting where most fanfics involve Roman or Dean getting sick, but never Seth. So I decided to write one myself.

So…

* * *

><p>"There, there Seth. Let it all out," Dean called from the doorway of the bathroom. He was currently tapping Seth on the shoulder with a broom. Seth looked at him from his spot in front of the toilet which he currently threw up in.<p>

"What?" Dean asked, and tapped Seth on the back with the broom again. "I'm comforting you. From a spot where I won't end up catching what you have. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Stop hitting me with the broom," Seth said.

"I'm not hitting you. I'm tapping you," Dean said.

There was some weird stomach virus or bug going around with the Superstars and Divas. First Dolph caught it from someone, Alicia Fox then caught it from Dolph, then Paige caught it because they were roommates, and then Seth somehow caught it from Paige. Dean wasn't sure what went down between the two, probably a conversation or something.

So far, Seth wasn't talking about the situation on that.

Dean tapped Seth on the shoulder again and Seth grabbed the broom. He pulled it out of Dean's hold and dropped it on the hotel floor.

"Now that was rude," Dean replied and Seth gave him another look.

* * *

><p>"Did you burn it?"<p>

Seth hated himself for immediately waking up to hear that, about forty minutes later.

"Dean, don't like that about your mother. She's still a human being," Seth said.

"Barely." Dean replied and was looking through a bag of stuff that Roman had bought back ten minutes ago, but Seth didn't need to know that.

Roman held up a bag of cough-drops. "Here are some cough-drops." He tossed the bag on the couch, nearly hitting Seth. "Sorry."

Dean found a package of tissues. "Here. Have some tissues." He tossed it onto the couch, nearly hitting Seth with that too. "Sorry." He looked in the bag. "There's a can of soup in here." Seth immediately blocked his face.

Dean and Roman looked at each other. Dean put it on the coffee table and rolled it to Seth.

"What? Did you think he was going to throw it at you?" Roman asked.

"Yes. Earlier he was hitting me with a broom," Seth said and looked at Dean.

"I may look like a barbarian, but I'm not. I'm not my mother either," Dean said and crossed his arms.

"Okay?" Seth replied, looking at Roman for clarification. "What were you planning on burning?"

"Don't worry about it. You don't want to get even sicker," Roman said.

"Really, what did you catch on fire?" Seth demanded.

"Nothing," Roman and Dean said at the same time.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Seth asked, eyeing them warily.

"Nothing," The other two men said at the same time again.

Roman nodded, "Eat that soup and go to bed or something."

Seth wondered if he truly wanted to know what they caught on fire.

* * *

><p>"Morons!"<p>

Seth woke to hear Dean shouting at Roman and…was that Bo Dallas? Why the hell was he there? Was that blood on their clothes too? What the hell were they doing? He noticed the time on his cell phone. Fifty minutes had passed. _Really?_ Seth thought.

"I mean, morons," Dean said in a whisper. "You can't bury it either."

"What the hell is going on? What is that?" Seth asked.

"Bo is a human being, not a thing," Roman scolded.

"I meant on your clothes," Seth replied, looking at the red splats.

The three of them looked at the red spots on their clothes.

"That was from cherries," Bo said and smiled.

"Good to know," Seth said. "How did you get cherries on your clothes? Why was Dean calling you morons?"

"Don't worry about it," Bo said. "You don't want to get even sicker." Seth wasn't sure why Bo was there. He didn't want to be rude and ask why.

"If Dean starts calling other people morons, I have to step in," Seth said.

Dean, Bo, and Roman looked at each other, then back at Seth.

"Just take a nap or something," Dean said.

"I'm not tired. I feel fine." Seth said and stood up. He almost met the ground, until his friends and Bo were there to grab him. They put him back on the bed.

The thing is, he didn't think of Bo as a friend. The most they did was say 'hey' and ask 'how was your morning' to each other, then went separate ways.

"See, you're not fine," Bo said to Seth.

Seth just glared at him.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Seth woke to hear this bit of conversation:<p>

"It's still clingy." Roman said.

"It's giving me bedroom eyes." Dean said.

"If I was a woman, I'll be giving you the bedroom eyes too, Dean," Seth said. The other two just give him some sort of 'what the fuck is wrong with you' look.

"What have you been smoking?" Roman asked.

"What has Dean been smoking?" Seth countered.

"Hey," Dean said, sounding a bit offended. Seth just smiled at him and Dean flipped him off.

* * *

><p>"He's looking better," Roman said.<p>

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"You both need to learn the concept of whispering." Seth said and cracked his eyes open to glare at them. Then he found two more blankets on him. "What?"

"You were shivering." Roman stated.

Seth noticed red and yellow splats on his friend's faces. "What is on your face?"

"Ketchup and mustard," Dean stated.

"What have you two been doing?" Seth demanded.

Dean and Roman looked at each other again.

Again, there was that part of Seth that wanted to know and the other part didn't want to know.

"We've been taking care of you." Dean said, "We even gave you some blankets."

"I meant, when I was sleeping those couple of times?" Seth asked.

Roman and Dean looked at each other again, then back at Seth. At the same time they said, "You don't want to know."

Seth just looked back at them, "I kind of do."

"No you don't," Dean and Roman said at the same time.

_Why am I friends with these people again?_ Seth thought.

* * *

><p>"Did you bring it?" Dean asked.<p>

"Like I said, it's clingy," Roman said.

"Let's just try breaking it half." Dean said and grabbed the Ouija Board from Roman's hands. He held it out and broke it in half with his knee.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it! Its back!" Dean shouted, looking at the non-broken Ouija Board that was residing on Roman's bed.<p>

There was a thumping above the room as someone stepped on the floor, "Stop shouting!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I got bored and decided to add the Ouija Board thing, because that seemed more humorous to me anyway.


End file.
